


Care For Columbus

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's The End of the World [5]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombieland, Tallahassee/Columbus, "if y'ain't more careful, I'll show you what 55% power's like"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care For Columbus

Columbus writhes and whimpers underneath him, begging and eyes full of need. Tallahassee can not – does not – resist thrusting into that lithe body and its tight heat. Yet he's careful, always so careful, of not hurting Columbus. There are no doctors or waiting room hospitals in Zombieland, and if Columbus got hurt, got an infection, died, because of what he was doing with Tallahassee, he knows he will die.

Columbus whimpers. "More please, more, harder, faster – I want you to fuck me."

Tallahassee shudders and stills above him, and Columbus mewls and arches.

"If y'ain't more careful, I'll show you what 55% power's like…" He hisses, and Columbus's eyes are hungry, and Tallahassee can't resist giving Columbus just what he wants. It's worth it to have Columbus trembling and clinging to him in the afterglow.


End file.
